new friends
by xsiany fallen angelx
Summary: Are they friends or something more?
1. Chapter 1

"**What the hell am I doing here?" **Was the last coherent thought that entered Harry Potter's mind before a great oak door opened and his sight was obscured by platinum blond. "S**urreal, Surreal, Surreal." **That was his only thought going through his mind before the oh so familiar

tap of a can brought him to his senses.

"Draco the boy has only just got here at least allow him to enter the door before you smother him." This was said in a baritone with an almost perfect mask on, but anyone who was just as good at hiding emotions wouldn't miss the slight quirk of his lips while the eldest Malfoy said this.

Draco stepped away from the brunette looking only slightly embarrassed.

"Sorry harry. I missed you." This last bit was said so softly that Harry had to strain his ears to hear it and Draco's father missed it altogether.

This time it was Harry that pulled Draco into an embrace. Lucius looked so bemused that when a house elf came to get Harry things it was so shocked by the slip of the famous mask it fainted in shock.

Some smelling salts later found the 3 unlikely companions sitting in a modest size sitting room and a house elf recovering from shock.

"I didn't think you would come." Draco spoke in a soft voice, ignoring the none too subtle look his father gave him for speaking about his feelings. Feelings did matter and this week he was going to show and tell Harry exactly how he felt. Even it it did kill him which was quite likely with both his father and Harry to contend with.

"Neither did I," Harry spoke softly, not because he didn't want to but because he too had been harbouring feelings for his teenage friend.. "But I'm glad I did."

Only his fathers hand on his shoulder stopped him embracing the boy...man beside him. It was true, over the 5 or so weeks from when he last saw him leaving platform 9 and ¾ his best friend had grown into a fine specimen male. His shoulders had broadened making his quidditch toned biceps stand out even more than usually. His usually wiry hair had a soft thick texture to it and although it was as unruly as ever the way it fell into his eyes gave him a sexy as hell look and to top it all off he had grown to at least 5ft11 from the 5ft5 he was the last time he saw him.

"_**Umm wonder where else he has grown..."**_ Draco stopped that thought before it went any further and got out off hand.

While Draco was admiring just how much Harry has changed, Harry was doing the opposite and thanking the gods that Draco hadn't got any taller and was just as lithe and sexy (and fuck-a-ble) as he always was and probably always would be.

"**Crap if I keep that line of though I won't be able to last a day here never mind a week..."**

He snapped out of his reverie when the loud and sharp and cold voice of the father of the boy he was current admiring broke through:

"If you to could stop undressing each other with your eyes for a minute, would one of you like to tell me what the **hell** is going on."

Oh my god oh my god oh my god. What the hell was I doing staring at Harry like that. Am I insane. Well I must be if I thought my secret crush would stay secret for long. What with his father able to see through every move and gesture he made with or without his mask guarding. Fuck why did I throw myself at him am I that moronic?

"I'm waiting." I could tell by the annoyance in his tone that if he was made to wait a minute longer he would lose all composure completely.

"Well... umm ye Draco?" Wow so eloquent Potter.

"ok it started like:

_**Flashback**_

_**Malfoy was walking round the lake with his usual sneer fixed in place. To anyone who happened to be wandering the lake at that time of night they would all see a defiant familiar they all knew and hated but on the inside it was a completely different story. It was now nearing the end of the school year and barely a week before he had to return to the manor. He was worried that now his 5th year was over his father and his so called master will try to recruit him for the "greater good." He had no desire or intention of becoming a death eater. How could he, when from the moment he saw Harry at 11 yrs old he knew he was special and someone to be loved. All the fights were only a way to get close to him... Draco was brought out of his thoughts by something very solid but yet invisible... **_

a/n wow its done my first chapter of my first fan fic whoop whoop

planning on longer chapters in future!


	2. Chapter 2

A/N Thanks to everyone who has reviewed or added my story to alerts

This chapter is dedicated to my first ever reviewer!

Chapter 2

_**Flash back continued**_

_**Draco let out a squeak that was extremely undignified for any male let alone a Malfoy Heir. This squeak only increased in pitch as a head with apparently no body seemed to float in mid air, but as he got a closer look he realized the head actually belong to no other than Potter, his blood rush to his brain as he saw the usual hauntingly familiar look of hatred paste itself onto Potter's astoundingly handsome features and felt the sickly feeling that he always did in the pit of his stomach when the not so profound realization that the look was reserved for him and him alone. Oh how he wished that he could slip behind the mask of indifference that he had worn most of his life. But alas how could he, he was facing emotional turmoil beyond anything he could of imagined and it was all the fault of the sneering boy in front of him. Suddenly at the forefront in his mind was a rage, so overwhelming that he could do nothing to stop it. All of a sudden Harry found his cloak forced off his body and a very irate slytherin on top of him. He barely caught the words "Its all your fault," before a sob erupted from the usually emotionless blonde. He was so shocked by Malfoy vulnerability that he put his arm around the boy and hugged him to him as if it was the most natural thing in the world to do..."What's my fault this time Draco," the blonde boy's first name fell off his tongue so naturally as if he had been doing it each day of his life and it happened to open up a well inside Draco as all his troubles were told to the boy who lived, fortunately he 'forgot' to mention how much he cared about the brunette and how he felt constantly drawn to him. And so that's how hogwarts greatest rivals became even greater friends, they met secretly as much as possible until the end of the school years, Draco revealing things he never told anyone before and Harry telling secrets he didn't trust Ron, Hermonie, or even Albus Dumbledore with. **_

Lucius' voice cut through the silence, as sharp if not sharper than that of a blade on a carving knife:

"I think I have heard enough for one day, we shall retire for the evening. Draco, you know where to take Harry to ensure his safety." As he said these word he glanced at the two teenagers with a knowing glance; "Separate beds." Were Draco fathers final words before he billowed out the room, an exit that could rival Severus Snape.

Draco held out his hand to Harry;

"Come on Harry," Harry grasped the pro offered hand, wishing he had done it all those years ago without hesitation. Neither missed the electric shock that seemed to course through their bodies but both chose to resolutely ignore it. "Lets go."

With Harry close behind, Draco led them both to their sleeping chambers for the remainder of the summer holidays. Both facing forward neither goofy grin that matched the others. Ok so maybe they didn't ignore it completely, sue them.

Zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

**Malfoy manor Harry's stay**

**Day 2** (Harry's POV)

When I woke up the next morning to find a pair of stunningly silver eyes staring intently at me, I was so positive I was dreaming that I did not hesitate to reach up and place of soft tender kiss on those red, plump, juicy and awaiting lips. It only lasted a second before I was brought harshly back to reality by Draco getting as far away from me as he possibly could and then making his not so subtle escape from the room.

"**FUCK, FUCK, FUCK, FUCK,FUCK" **_**Christ am I really back to repeated on word? **_**"FUCK, FUCK, FUCK,**_**" well there's your answer.**_

"What the hell have I done?" This was spoken so softly that even Harry himself almost failed to realize he had spoken.

_I can't lose Draco, not after every thing we've been through. No I won't, I'll just tell him it was a mistake, yeah a mistake. _

"Right just keep telling yourself that."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Draco's POV**

_He kissed me? Fuck, he kissed me! Christ, why the hell did I run out the room like some... some... Hufflepuff! That's right I'm acting like a bloody Hufflepuff, WHAT ON EARTH IS WRONG WITH ME. I should have kissed the living day likes out of him and then proceed to fuck him into the mattress like any upstanding slytherin would of done, or any one with any balls! He must want me right?_

All of a sudden my mind was assaulted with my fathers words from last night:

" **If you to could stop undressing each other with your eyes..."**

The sudden realization that Harry was most likely attracted to me didn't fail to bring out the previous side of me as an errant thought crossed my mind;

_I am the essence of perfection who wouldn't be?_

I quickly scolded my self, that was the old me, not the Draco Malfoy who Harry befriended last year. To be fair I don't honestly think it was really me in the first place. Public etiquette was drummed into me by at a very young age, not by my father but surprising to some, by Narcissa, my cold, unloving mother. If I wasn't impeccable every single day I would be punished and not by a simple scolding, no that was too easy, but by being locked in a cold dark room. This would be without food unless my father managed to get Dobby to sneak some into me on the sly. That elf would make an amazing slytherin. It wasn't the warmth, the sunlight or being fed that I missed the most but the already unlimited contat with my father. My mother was a sadistic women.

I snapped out of my thoughts as soon as I remembered Harry's attraction for me and I wish I Hadn't as the worry kicked in. What if all he want's is a quick shag and then it to be over? I'm not sure iff I can handle that, I really do care about him. And we that I spun on me heel and headed back the way icame, back to Harry.

As soon as I entered the quarters where me and Harry were staying, I noticed he was already up and dressed, oh what a shame!

But as soon as he saw me he launched into a rant;

"Look Draco, I'm sorry for... you know. It was a mistake, it meant nothing... won't happen again..."

It continued like this for a good ten minutes but only too words were going through Draco _mind. _

_Mistake... nothing... mistake... nothing... mistake... nothing_

Draco managed to leave the room but not before a few star tears escaped.

_Harry: "Fuck, did I do that! _

**tbc **

**a/n Yes harry you did!**


	3. Chapter 3

**a/n So sorry for the time between updates exam season! Any way there is a sneak peek of the next chapter as a peace offering enjoy!**

**Malfoy manor; Harry's stay day 4**

Harry's stay for the next couple of days at the manor were rather uneventful. Harry mainly stuck to the quarters he was allocated, wanting to avoid Draco as much as possible and as Draco was doing pretty much the same thing they only saw each other at bed time and Harry assumed this was only because Draco's father ordered it for what ever reason, but he couldn't be sure and was very grateful for what little contact he had with the blonde haired beauty, because although they actions said different, their thoughts were exactly;

_**God, I really miss him, how on earth did it get to this? **_

To say that Lucuis had noticed the lack of contact between the two boys, as well as Harry's noticeable absence would be put it lightly. He also had a fair idea what repressed feelings would do to what little they had left of their friend ship and if they intended to have any sort of relationship in the future then they would have to face what ever had happened head on. He had had a conversation with his only son, but it went any thing but well:

"_Draco, what ever has happened between you and Harry needs to be sorted out before you lose your friend ship over it, believe when I say I know what I'm talking about."_

_At the mention of Harry Draco's shoulders stiffened and his impenetrable mask fell into place._

"_You may know what you are talking about father but I certain don't. Rest assured **nothing **has happened between me and Harry and it shall remain that way." and he left the room without another word_

After the rather disconcerting and short conversation with his son he knew if the boys were left to sort out the mess on their own he would never get a fix. It was a time to visit his oldest and closest friend Severus Snape.

Lucuis Malfoy apparated into Snape manor like he owned the place. Since he and Snape had met on the Hogwarts express when they were 11 years old he had come and gone from Snape manor when his father and Severus' were out of their own homes. They found solace in each others company during the long summer months they spent away from Hogwarts.

"Luc, I wasn't expected you this evening, this is a surprise, a very pleasant one at that." He then went and placed a tender kiss on Lucuis lips to show how much of a pleasure it was to have him their.

Lucuis allowed himself to marvel the softness of his lovers lips for a few minutes before pulling away to get to the matter in hand;

"I have important matters to discuss and have a favor to ask of you, well two actually."

Severus pulled away from Lucuis reluctantly and after a short while it was like they were never embracing just a few moments before.

They entered Severus' study, the place where all their important decisions and discussions took place.

"Fire whiskey?" Severus offered.

"Better not we both know what happened last time." Lucuis and Severus shared a knowing look as they both took a seat in front of a roaring fire.  
"Ditzy?" A house elf appeared in front of te master of house.

"Y-yes master?" The house elf asked, it was a very young female house elf and had only joined the Snape Manor hoard of house elfs in the last couple of months but Severus tended to favour her because althugh he would never in his living days admit it to any else he found the little house elf cute and considering he wide puppy dog eye, he petite body and the little tuft of hair on the top of her head any one would be hard pressed to.

"2 teas please Ditzy."

"Yes master." and she disappeared with a "POP."

That was another thing that made the little house adorable se had yet to be educated so those were the only two words she knew at this moment in time.

She soon appeared again with the teas and just as quickly left.

"So Lucuis what did you need to discuss?" Severus asked while offering tea to his guest.

Lucuis took the proffered tea and took a tentative sip as well as a deep breath in before proceeding to tell Severus one of the reasons for his visit.

"HARRY POTTER IS STAYING AT MALFOY MANOR ARE YOU MAD LUCUIS!" Severus yelled at his lover.

"Will you please calm down, this is not very befitting off you Severus!" Replied Lucuis exasperated.

"DON'T YOU DARE TELL ME TO CALM DOWN NOT WHEN YOU ARE GOING TO GET YOU SELF KILLED, YOU STUPID STUPID MAN!" Severus knew all too well that he was acting like a raving lunatic but when it came to the one he truly loved he really couldn't help himself, he did not want to lose Lucuis a second time, while his relationship with the man was far from perfection, being that it was well hid from the Wizarding world not to mention the most feared wizard as well as Lucuis son Draco for reasons Severus didn't fathom but it was better than nothing as he knew only too well.

Lucuis knew that no words could placate his partner now so he strode of to him and held him in a fierce embrace and was please to know that it somewhat calmed the irate man. He held on to the now subdued man for several more moments all the while whispering sweet nothings into his ear until he was certain that he would no longer continued his out burst.

He knew he was right when Severus asked;

"So what the plan?"

A/N Heres the sneak peek I promised you.

Lucuis asked the two boys sitting at the dining room table after they had finished with they pumpkin juice ow they were feeling that morning:

Draco after the sarcastic replied;

"Oh you know absolutely wonderful, I'm in love with my best friend who happens to b sitting net to me and feels nothing for me..." all of a sudden Draco slapped his hand over his mouth.

At the same time Harry said; "I feel like absolute shite, I'm in love with your son the son of Voldemorts right hand man and because of that I decide to enter the snakes lair just to spend time..." Harry was soon mirroring the same action as Draco. Just as their turned to each other Snape billowed into the room as both boys spoke simultaneously:

"WHAT THE HELL!"

Until next time!


	4. Chapter 4

Severus Snape was not known to be wondering around Knock turn alley in broad day light due to his being a double agent so If the 'wrong' person saw him it could easily give him a one way ticket to Azkaban. Only a few very select people knew he was a spy for the light side and entering a potion apothecary that dealt in ark and illegal potions was not the way to go about keeping a low key. Why one may ask, would he risk such a thing, the answer simple; he was asked by Lucuis because if anyone, absolutely anyone at all saw him down Knock turn alley he would most likely be dead on sight and Severus would not let anything happen to his Luc and knew he had a better chance at getting away unscathed then Lucuis. So that was why he found himself outside the potion shop, 10 minutes after Lucuis had left his home.

Severus entered the shop looking wearily about him but fortunately he only saw the shop owner whom he knew quite well. The shop keeper was surprised at seeing Severus at that time of day but knew better than question the man. He silently took the list off his customer and briefly scanned it. A lot of the items on the list were unsuspicious potion ingredients you could get anywhere but none of them were what caught his eye but again he knew better than question the aloof potion master of Hogwarts school of Witch craft and Wizardry and he just nodded his affirmative and accepted the money offered. He then stepped into the back of thee shop to collect the items Severus had listed.

After again checking it was safe to leave Knock turn alley Severus entered the other side and found him self in Diagon alley where he immediately apparated to Malfoy Manor to help Lucuis set his plan of action in motion and just see the man really.

**Malfoy Manor: Harry's 5****th**** day Morning**

**Draco's POV**

I rose from my bed chamber a little prematurely than Harry did this morning and pondered the period of time I found myself to occupy to admire and appreciate his sleeping form. Harry appeared so serene while he was sleeping and held such an intense beauty that as cliché as it may sound stole the breath from my otherwise perfectly healthy lungs. He really was a sight to behold even away from the actuality of the stimulated world and in dream land. I took in his closed eyes and although Harry's emerald green eyes set me on fire and made me feel so alive while they pierced my own, although he had not made contact with my silvery ones since the kiss that was a mistake and meant nothing to my brown haired beauty. His closed ones had a similar effect, just knowing that the fluttering eye lids contained the most precious orbs which far outshined those carried by her royal highness as well as the far out sun and even the further out sun and they were oh so much brighter. The only exception being when regale about his feelings and a dullness sets in his eyes recalling events I wish I could obivilate from his mind and memories, or just hold him and kiss all the pain away. I could see that it was only in sleep that Harry was completely at peace, his face not showing any of the pain he had inside of him. I truly hated to wake him when the world would once against rule over his non reality. But it was time for breakfast and I really needed to look into my nearly lost friends eyes, I felt that after he left Draco Manor it would be a long time coming before I would be able to do so again. If ever.

**Lucuis' Study**

**Severus' P.O.V**

As I sat in my Partners study I mulled over the decision I had agonisingly come to last night after laying awake long after Lucuis had fallen asleep in a post sated slumber. I had laid awake just watching him and repeating the mantra he is so beautiful over and over. I knew at that point that he would be the only one I would love. Ever. My decision was made for me when he woke this morning. Smiling up at me sleepily and kissing me. This was the way I wanted to wake up every morning. I just hoped it wouldn't destroy the relationship I had with my Luc. I called Ditzy into the Study for her help in putting the plan in motion.

**Malfoy Dining room**

**Neutral P.O.V**

Lucuis was seated at the head of the table and watch on as both boys made pointless small talk while they ate. It pained him to see the bubbling tension between his son and Harry mistaken as something other than what it was. He could see clearly what it was having experienced what it was first hand with only one person. Sexual tension. He continued watching them silently until they took a drink from their goblets, and after taking one fro his own he stood and joined the two boys at their end of the table.

Lucuis asked the two boys sitting at the dining room table after they had finished with they pumpkin juice how they were feeling that morning:

Draco after the sarcastic replied;

"Oh you know absolutely wonderful, I'm in love with my best friend who happens to be sitting next to me and feels nothing for me..." all of a sudden Draco slapped his hand over his mouth.

At the same time Harry said; "I feel like absolute shite, I'm in love with your son the son of Voldemorts right hand man and because of that I decide to enter the snakes lair just to spend time..." Harry was soon mirroring the same action as Draco. Just as their turned to each other Snape billowed into the room as both boys spoke simultaneously:

"WHAT THE HELL!"

"Now we have established your two love for each other and how you two are both feeling today lets see how Lucuis is. So Lucuis how are your feeling? How was last night for you?"

"Great and last night a,m,zing. You know how much I love you fucking me into the matr... ahh Severus you slimey Snake, "WHAT THE HELL HAVE YOU DONE?"

They glared at each other until the loud thud of Draco brought them out of they reverie as they both rushed to his side.

t.b.c

Please review  
truth telling potion fun coming up.


	5. Chapter 5

THANK YOU TO FANFICTIONISMYADDICTION FOR THE MOTIVATION TO FINISH THIS FOR TODAY! AND TO THEM FOR POINTED OUT MY GRAMMER PROBLEMS FROM LAT CHAPTER AS WELL AS DRAGON SOARER MUCH APPRECIATED THANKS! IT HAS NOW BEEN EDITED. I HAVE NO BETA SO IF YOU DON'T MIND AN ERRATIC SCHELDULE TELL ME!

Read and tell me whether you love and hate it

or just read lol not fussy really

The scene that was set at Malfoys Manor was one that would send the house elf that Harry met on his first day at the Manor straight to an early grave. Severus Snape was smiling, actually smiling, not smirking or sneering a real life smile. To be fair it may have been in an amused sort of way rather than an 'I'm really happy' way, but it was a smile none the less. And why was he smiling, well one would only have to look at his three companions sat with him at the Malfoy dining table to understand the reason why the normally cold acting potions master face had lit up, and it truly had lit up, with the way his whole face had soften while his thin lips had crinkled up it was easy to see why Lucuis had fallen so deeply for the man across the table from him.

The three people sat with him on the table had adorned totally shocked looks on their faces. Harry because he had never really experienced the true slytherin cunning before, Draco because he really couldn't believe his father and God father were actually together, his father _GAY _ he would never as guess that. But then again, he thought to himself, being with Narcissa would turn any straight man off women for life.

Severus was rather pleased at his work, now every thing was out in the open, he just hoped Lucuis wouldn't hate him for going behind his back to form his genius plan because he truly loves the man before him. Now he had him back from the physical and mental clutches of Narcissa Black, he knew he would not be able to live a life without him, so he was not willing to lose him. The risk he took was a big one, he could admit that to himself, but if it meant he could be with his lover completely, without the need for secret tryst, which were only fun to a certain point, than it would be worth it.

"well, now it seems, boys, that you two are not the only ones who need a discussion about your relationship, so if you wouldn't mind, me and Severus will retire to the study, while you two can go to your chambers." Lucuis spoke as he made to leave, gesturing for Severus to follow him.

"Dad wait," Draco stood as he spoke softly.

"Yes Son?" Lucuis replied.

"Are you happy Dad?" He asked his Father knowing that he could only tell the truth.

Lucuis' face softened as he looked from his son to his love, and his voice mirrored the action, "very., he stated.

"Well then," he stepped towards his father and after only a moments hesitation he wrapped his arms round his father and spoke close to his ear, "I'm happy for you and I love you." He then stepped away from his father and gestured to Harry like his father had done to Severus only moments before and left the room, leaving his father with tears in his eyes.

"Let go to yours, leave the boys in peace." Lucuis said holding his hand out to Severus, after all the most pleasurable punishments took place in the bedroom.

By the time Harry and Draco had made it back to their quarters, an awkward silence had settled over them, they both knew and anticipated what was to come, 'the talk'. Now their feelings were out in the open, they really didn't want to discuss them, but alas, it seemed they really had no choice in the matter, and as they were both still under the effects of the truth telling serum they would not be able to wiggle out a question asked by the other.

As soon as the two young man entered, Harry spoke up, or correctly put, mumbled incoherently, "Ireallywannakissyou."

"Excuse me?" Draco asked confused and with a look of perplexity on his face.

"I said," this time he spoke clearly and loudly, "I really want to kiss you, NOW."

"What, after how well our last and coincidently our first kiss went, do you really think that's a good idea," he asked rhetorically, his voice dripping with sarcasm and Harry winced at the shared edged bitterness that poured out of Draco's mouth, and with the vereterlism but to voice his feelings from that cold, dark and lonely day that just started a chain of cold, dark and lonely days and he wanted, no needed to know why. However with all the pent up frustration, mostly sexual, between them, It didn't last long for it to over boil and escape at the same time the arguing did;

"Well your the one that walked away!" Harry shouted venom filling his voice.

"That kiss meant every thing to me and I couldn't handle this, I came back to kiss you again, but like you said, and oh so thoughtfully pointed out to me, it meant nothing to you, and while we are on the subject what happened to it never happening again!"

By now they were so close together, not even thin air would be able to come between them and separate them, it was Harry that closed the distance.

"Fuck everything I said, it was all a lie, believe me now, I love you-"

And with these final words Harry closed the very minute gap between them, doing what they both longed for, and what they had seemed to wait for ever for. As they lips met in a perfect union, unlike they first kiss, it was not quick and unthought out, peck but as kiss so full of passion and love, it almost set the manor on fire.

The two young men were certainly getting rather hot. This was emphasized as Draco teased Harry's lips open with his tongue then deepened the kiss, exploring the warm cavern thoroughly, and Harry responded by tentatively bring warm, calloused hands to His soon to be lover's waist and pushing his hand slowly but surely under Draco's muggle shirt and marvelling in the skin beneath. They broke the kiss only to remove each others top layer, relishing the skin on skin contact, and for Draco to say a breathy "I love you too!" followed by a moan as Harry licked sucked and gently nibbled on Draco's newly exposed nipple before once again returning to Draco's mouth, this time dominating the kiss. As he kissed Draco he felt Draco as well as his own arousal and that seemed to cloud his mind as he moved from Draco's mouth to his creamy white neck sucking hard and created a red mark that would bruise into a hickey by morning. He continued down to Draco's chest licking biting every inch of skin and he once again reached Draco's nipples and took each one in turn into his mouth, revelling in the sound _he _ was making come out of blonde man.

Some how in their hazy filled passion they had made it to a bed, that were not sure whose it was and neither of them actually cared. Harry proceeded to undo Draco's fly, all the time looking into Draco's eyes silently asking him to go further, with Draco's nod of approval he knew he could continue and did so by removing trousers fully and then his boxers. As he did so his breath hitched and he struggled to breath. Up until now, although he found Draco attractive, he hadn't fully appreciated how incredibly HOT Draco was, but now fully naked and at his will he could do nothing to deny it and he really couldn't wait to explore Draco's very well endowed man hood with his moth so he didn't he leaned forward and placed as much of Draco into his mouth as he could.

He really hadn't anticipated Draco being that big even though he could see that with his own eyes an he did the only thing he could think of when Draco's head hit the back of his throat, he swallowed.

"Ahh fuck Harry, you ... feel aaamazzzing!"Draco exclaimed, as his hands automatically tangled his Harry's hair effectively pushing his cock further in to Harry's mouth. Harry's nose was now nestled in Draco's pubic hair and he absolutely loved it, He had never done this before, which made it all the more perfect, his first time with the person he loved. He could already feel Draco's balls tightening and knew he wouldn't last much longer so he set to work on bringing Draco to completion, cupping Draco's balls squeezing gently, while bobbing his head up and down Draco's shaft, swallowing each time the head hit the back of his throat. All these motions combined brought Draco over the edge and it was moments later when he came into his new lovers mouth. Harry, who thought this was the best thing he had ever tasted, swallowed it, well as much as he could take.

Draco lay boneless on the bed, gaining his breath back before turning to Harry, smirk evident in his voice,

"Pants off, lover boy, my turn!"

tbc

OK first SMUT scene meet your standards

please read and enjoy, and if you enjoy review or just come back next time!

BTW they is a survey for this story on my profile. Asking who should be bottom so please vote s I really am not sure.


	6. Chapter 6

"Remind me why we didn't do that so much sooner, Draco." Harry spoke slightly breathlessly, but this wasn't the only sign of his recent exertion with the one known as Draco Malfoy,his face was flushed red, evidence of recent pleasure and his hair was as usual was a mess but now it resembled some sort of wild and not a very tameable beast. However, the most obvious sign of his recent physical activity was the smile plastered on his face, literally spreading from ear to ear.

"Enjoy it did you Harry?" Draco's voice had took on a an unfamiliar softness and a soft smile dance across his face, happy he had managed to please his now- boyfriend?

"You know this is only the beginning right, and I don't just mean the blow jobs," and there was the trademark smirk, it you and me against the world, he then proceeded to kiss Harry slowly and languidly, a promise of what was to come.

Harry's time at the manor flew by literally. The time when they weren't playing seeker games out in the Malfoy grounds they were preparing to head back to Hogwarts, Severus had already collected they supplies for school, believing it was safer for them to stay within the wards of the manor, now that they were nearly weekly attacks at Diagon alley, the number of deaths rising constantly, both Harry and Draco knew that soon the war would come to a climax one way or the other so they had to make the most of it.

It was on the final night, when they had to have a serious talk that had be coming all of Harry's stay at the manor.

They were both laying comfortable in bed after supper just staring at each other, Harry gently stroking Draco's hair.

"What's going to happen when we get to Hogwarts?" Harry asked Draco tentatively.

"What do you mean?" Draco asked in return.

"I mean are we going to tell people or just pretend we still hate each other."

"No we can't pretend anything, for one thing I can't keep my hands off you," he illustrated this with a firm grope of Harry's arse, "and for two, look what happened to my dad and Severus, I mean yeah they are happy now, but before every thing was out in the open they were as miserable as sin." Draco offered in a form of explanation. "And I can't wait to see the look on Weasely's face!" Draco said in an attempt to lighten the mood, it worked if Harrys tickle attack was anything to go by.

It stopped all of a sudden when their eyes met and they just lay there looking at each other, both with an expression of awe of they face. This was only broken when the crack of apparition alerted them to the presence of a house;

"Sorry Master Draco Sir, you and Master Harrys' presence is requested in the Dining room for your farewell meal sir."

"OK, please inform my father me and Harry will join him shortly."

And with one last quick kiss they left the chambers.

As they entered platform nine and three quarters they both shared a look; one filled with love and strength allowing the two parties to start the walk, hand in hand, towards the Hogwarts Express. They could both feel the stares, penetrating their backs like hot pokers, but both chose to ignore them, continuing their journey to the train instead.

They chose an empty compartment in the middle of the train, Draco knew, and Harry agreed, tht if their friends, were true and honest friends, they would come to them and tell them it was alright.

"Harry, no matter what happens, promise me, we're still be friends after the train ride is over," Draco enquired. "Please." This last bit was whispered and even though Draco tried he couldn't keep the pleading edge from his voice. He dreaded losing Harry, the short time the two spent not speaking during Harrys stay at the manor, was hell for both of them, it was a good thing in the end as it got them to where they were now, and also proved to Draco that he needed him in his life, even just as a friend.

Draco was now staring blankly out the window but Harry placed a hand on his chin to turn him to face him, so he could look Draco right in the eyes.

"No matter what happens in the nex couple of hours, it won't change how I feel about you, I love you." Harry spoke softly trying his hardest to let the words he spoke and how he spoke them convey how he felt. He let go of Draco's chin to grasp his hand and leaned in closer to whisper, "and anyway we're not friends your my boyfriend." Harry breathed into Draco ear eliciting a shiver from the blonde slytherin.

And that's how 3 slytherin and one griffindor find them.

So who do you think will accept them?


	7. Chapter 7

Hi all! It has been an extremely long time to update and all I can do is apologize and say thanks to anyone who is still reading!

This chapter is very jumbled as the plot develops and others entered the story with their own thing going on.

Quick Recap

**C1**

Harry arrived at Malfoy manor to see his friend Draco. Both hiding they feelings for one another, they tell Lucuis how the friendship of the two most notorious enemies of Hogwarts came about.

**C2**

Harry and Draco shared their first kiss, far from being all rose beds it caused a rift between them, with neither willing to admit their feelings for one another. Harry makes Draco cry.

**C3**

We found out the true extent of Luc's and Sev's relationship. Severus gets angry, Lucuis comforts him. A plan is formed.

**C4**

Lucuis plan comes to fruition, while Severus showed why exactly he was sorted in to slytherin as he made sure Lucuis told Draco about their relationship. With a little push Harry and Draco admitted they true feelings for one another.

**C5**

Draco told his Dad and Severus he was glad that they were happy together. Draco and Harry argured which soon became heated and led to kissing and then more. Oh year Snape SMILED LOL.

**C6**

Harrys stay at the manor cam to end. They both decided not to hide their relationship and walked onto the hogwarts express holding hands,, Harry making a promised that would still be together at the end of the journey

**Chapter 7**

Stood at the door of the compartment were; Blaise Zabini, Gregory Goyle and Vincent Crabbe, the latter not being a surprise as they ere commonly referred to as 'Malfoys lapdog's' however for Draco Blaise was a real surprise. It wasn't Blaise himself that was stuck up and prejudiced but his family, and unlike Lucuis, they was no act being put on.

"Blaise what are you doing here?" Draco asked, shock evident.

"Oh what a wonderfully warm welcome I have received ladies and gentleman." Blaise laughed out loud.

"Anyway I decided when I saw you with your new boyfriend," he inclined his head towards Harry, "this was the perfect get away for me, we both know my feelings on our 'lord' so I decided that if you would do it for Harry then I would do it for you."

Harry took in the way Blaise was leaning in towards Draco and had a hand placed on his arm and once again jumped to conclusions;

"Well before you get any ideas like you pointed out yourself Draco's my boyfriend and it will stay that way, and if you don't like that you can leave." Harry tone of voice left no room for argument, and his eyes flashed angrily at Blaise who's mouth was unabashedly wide open in shock at the outburst from Harry. Apart from the fights he got in with Draco, the boy who lived was normally a person who did not get into shouting matches. The open mouth soon closed in a smile as he realized golden boy must really care for Draco and if that was good enough for his best mate, it was good enough for him too.

"Calm down Harry, Blaise is my best friend nothing more." He leaned closer to Harry to ensure he was the only one to hear his next words, "I love you, only you, and I really can't wait to get you alone because you angry, possessive and jealous is so fucking hot and turns me on something terrible, I'm so hard now it painful." Draco cast a notice me not charm before bringing Harrys hand to rest on his crotch to feel the now full erection.

Harry let out a small gasp of surprise before resting his eyes briefly on Draco's crotch stunned but unable to move his hand. Draco just smirked in return.

"You know just because you cast a notice me not charm doesn't me we don't know what you are both doing you know." This startled Harry to move his hand away from Draco's enlarged manhood and stare in shock at the 4th newcomer. He had hope, rather far-fetched that Ron and Hermonie would arrive in the compartment maybe even Ginny and Neville at a stretch but he never imagined Dean Thomas to be standing at the entrance. Sure they had gotten closer during the tri-wizard tournament but never in a million years did he expect someone he had an almost passing acquaintance to since he and Ron made up to stay friends with him when it would be a damn sight easier to 'disown' him as he had little doubt that if Dean chose to be friends with him he would lose his oldest and closet friend Seamus.

By now Harry was too embarrassed to talk and beet red so Draco decided to greet Dean.

"Hey Dean, you can't really blame me can you have you seen him, seriously!" At this Harry groaned.

"Well I can admit that he has definitely grown into his looks this summer, but don't worry I have my eye on someone else, only Harry noticed Deans eyes straying to Blaise as he said this.

"So Harry are you going to say something or just continue blushing?"

"Sorry Dean, I'm just really really surprised our here that's all. What about Seamus?"

"Well things between me and Seamus are complicated, always have been, why do you think I'm so familiar with notice me not charms?"

"So you and Seamus are together?" Crabbe asked. Although he would probably follow Draco off a cliff, he was more intelligent than most thought and like Goyle, while in private he could manage more than th odd grunt or growl.

"Were, since 3rd year but this summer after I asked if we could tell people about us and he got really angry about it didn't even reach for his wand just doled out some old fashioned muggle style punishment." with that he lifted his t-shirt and showed the gathering just what Seamus had done him, and no one could call it a pretty sight.

At seeing Deans ribs and chest a fierce want to protect him so he reached in to his bag and pulled out a healing salve. Well when you live with death eaters you'll never know when you will need it. He reached out his now salve covered hand and started rubbing it gently over Dean's bruises. He couldn't fathom how someone could do this to him, especially someone who was meant to love him.

Sensing that the two boys needed to be alone, even just to save the humiliation Dean was no doubt feeling as no gryffindor could hide their feelings as well as a slytherin. Draco stood up and annouced that he needed to do his prefect rounds and motioned for Crabbe and Goyle to follow, knowing Harry would as he would understand as much as him what was going on and of course to stop him terrorizing first years

**Back at Malfoy Manor**

Lucuis was pacing back and forth in his study. Today Severus was going to go back to Hogwarts and he would be left alone once again. Granted being alone would be better than if Narcissa was here but he couldn't bare the thought of being here without Severus. Since they had told Draco that they were together Severus had spent hardly anytime away from each other and had slept side by side every night. And now it would be all gone, they was only one thing for it, he would have to make his position, both in and out of the bedroom known, Severus was more important to him then keeping upappearances.


End file.
